Spelled
by TostitoQueen
Summary: She doesn't know why she tortures herself so. She could have just lived her life far away from here, maybe Canada or Greenland. Somewhere, anywhere just not here. Originals S03
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She didn't know why she did it, it wasn't what she expected but then again she didn't know what to expect. She knew what was required for the spell; she basically made the spell from scratch only using references from other clans when it came to binding. In this case she was binding herself and her magic not to an inanimate object but a living being, a being trapped in time. She heard stories about her target. How he was ruthless but all her stories she saw a glimmer of something, something that no one could answer for her. How could they, they never met the man themselves. Except for one but he was the reason she was able to even do the binding spell to begin with.

How slow can people be to give away a potential weakness of a friend? However who would have thought that a simple hobby would be a weakness. Painting. Althea loved the arts and it nearly devastated her when she had to ruin such a fine piece of work. Who knew such a ruthless man could paint so well, with such emotion. Emotion, which was what no one, could say that he had. They mentioned his anger, and quick temper. Never the pain, how could anyone else not see the emotional pain he was feeling? Just looking at this one painting she knew that she couldn't hate him.

It was why she was now trying to get drunk as a human she had never drank before despite being of age, twenty-two and still never been touched, never drank, never went to a party, a ball- anything. She was a bore. It was just her luck that the person she linked her life too lived in New Orleans. She only just moved there and already she has seen the unusual happenings of the French quarter. Currently murder was the in thing. Her first day she was already propositioned for sex, that became a -I'll magic you into it. Needless to say Evan is currently sitting in her apartment waiting for orders. She decided that she will have him turn himself in in a couple of days; her furniture still hasn't been delivered.

The problem was was that if she stops drinking for longer than five minutes she's sober again. Why she knew perfectly well why, the magic of her binding spell wouldn't allow the poison to harm her. If only her healing capabilities worked so fast. She finally became sick of asking for shot after shot that she just took the bottle in her hand- buzzed- walking around the bar. It was then that she felt him. She must have been in town for two days, two days without bumping into him or his siblings and today while she was getting drunk or failing to get drunk he appears out of the wood work and with him was someone she wished to never see again.

There sitting in the back was Klaus Mikaelson and Lucien Castle. If she wasn't buzzed the thought of cloaking her presence would have been forefront on her mind however she wasn't sober and buzzed Althea wanted more alcohol and to get out of there fast. So like anytime when someone wasn't to be silent she smashing into a chair that she swears wasn't there a moment ago. Lucien like a cat on his prey was on her in a second, her hair wrapped into his fist her head bent painfully back.

"Well isn't this a small world, didn't think I would see you here Lucien." It wasn't her greatest moment, but if everything had gone to plan it probably wouldn't be the last in her long life.

"However here you are, in New Orleans at that!" Lucien smiled running his hand down her flushed cheek. "So how would you prefer your death? I'm feeling relatively generous today."

"Come now friend you are scaring the girl, I doubt she has done something so bad as to receive such public humiliation. Now did you love?"

A now fully sober Althea gave a small smile to Klaus, guilt evident in her eyes. "Well death is such a final thing." She was however rudely interrupted by her captor.

"Klaus, she had been caught defacing my property and stealing that nice painting you had gifted me."

"What dear old Lucien is trying to say is I got away." With that she grabbed a hold of her hair making it slip through the intrusive hand as if it was never even there. "Althea Monroe and you my handsome fellow must be the man that created such a beautiful piece of art!"

"Indeed I am." Even though he had a small smile plastered on his face making him seem amused by the whole situation Althea could see that he was evaluating her, judging her. "However it confuses me as to why Lucien hasn't been able to even get a proper hold of you."

Althea just smiled skipping over to Klaus her smile widened as she noticed Klaus had no clue to what was happening. Patting the poor man on the cheek tilted her head before turning back to Lucien who seemed in thought.

"Due to my poor taste in not fixing what I have broken I shall pay you by the morrow however the painting is in disrepair and is no longer recognizable. If that is you want repaid for that as well, however I have a pet at home that needs feeding and I really do not want to go home to find it dead." Looking back to Klaus she gave another smile. "It was nice to meet you love, maybe we can speak another time with less talk of murder perhaps?"

She was only just out the door when a hand was on her arm; she knew exactly who it was. "Klaus, Love, no need to get physical now."

"To start with Love, I feel as if you are mocking me, is that any way to treat a stranger."

"Well then I'm glad you are not anyone else then am I?" She said raising an eyebrow, but he must have seen the confusion in her eyes, she saw his as his eyes would flicker to his hand to her arm.

"You see you won't be going home."

"Tonight?" Althea asked playing dumb. "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not that kind of girl."

"Depends on what I find."

"So what are you looking for?" Playing dumb really didn't suite her she probably looked like an idiot in front of the thousand year old specimen before her.

"You have a lot of questions for a girl that could be killed at any moment."

"I trust that you wouldn't kill me. I think you like the mystery." She said still smiling away. "You know I'm not going to run, you can let go."

However before she could say anything else she was already in what she guessed was his home. It was very nice and nothing seemed out of place. On the walls she could see portraits of what she assumed to be his family. They all looked breath-taking; Klaus certainly wasn't the only attractive one in family. It was there that Klaus ordered to sit down.

"Now that I think of it where is Lucien? Shouldn't he be here begging to decapitate me?" She looked bored but the thought that Lucien could be around the corner disturbed her greatly.

"No he is cleaning up the mess he made when he decided to man handle you in public." Althea didn't say anything, she didn't like that she was being forced to do something she didn't want to do.

"So my little thief who are you?" His eyes seemed to flame in command as if he was trying to compel her, but he knew he couldn't she as a witch.

"I told you I'm Althea Monroe."

"That's the thing love; I knew the Monroe's they were a part of the Gemini coven."

"They are yes."

"Then tell me how you are alive little thief." He was annoyed, she saw it but she also knew that he wasn't usually this brash. The way he would talk spoke of a mind that liked to plan every detail even in short notice.

"A year ago that _coven-_ " she said saying the word as if it was poison on her tongue. "-killed my mother, father and brothers trying to get to me."

"And why would they like a little girl?"

"-because I was-am a siphoner, a freak of nature."

"That still doesn't explain why you are alive."

"fine, a year to the day before the day of the death of the coven and a year after the day they killed my family I created a spell to link my magic the magic my family gave me and my life force to something living of course I can't link myself to anything that would be unwise as they could die any moment. I could have linked myself to Lucien only problem was that my spell required something he created, sure I could use his blood to make a vampire and viola creation however the problem with that is if someone somehow killed him I'm mortal again."

"That's why you stole that painting." He said simply, however the glimmer in her eyes said it was anything but simple.

"Exactly."

"You bound us together." The unbridled hatred of the word bound was enough to send most quivering in fear however she sat like a mother was waiting for her child to stop a tantrum and at the same time clueless.

"Yes! Wait, no, I linked myself to you, not you to me; that would be counterproductive." He however didn't believe her and in his mind she was doing this to make him vulnerable.

"Undoubtedly you shall be staying here for the unanticipated future till it can be established what you have said is true." He said glowering at the girl and still she had shown no signs of being frightened. "Your room is third to the right you will stay there till I get back."

"And if I run into anyone while I'm here." He was almost amused by her unanswered fear of a lurking stranger; however the thought she was here to get rid of him was what stopped him.

"Pray that you don't." It was a simple answer yet she knew it was truth, the family was known to ask question last.

"I don't pray."

 **A/N So, how was it, was it good, did they seem right? If not don't mind as I just bored the other day while I was binge watching season three and studying for my O.W.L's. No I wish. No, I** _ **was**_ **studying though. If you want to know what Althea looks like I purposely left that out, use your imagination, all you need to know is that she is delicate looking.**

 **Ciao**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After Klaus had left she practically bolted from her spot on the chair to the room he indicated. The room like the rest of the house was spotless, nothing out of place and she became bored-fast. Deciding that the chance that she _might_ run into someone was the same as if she stayed in her room; so she began to wonder the house. She kept wondering till she found a studio. Paintings lined the walls half if not most were piled together having no home for them. The paintings mesmerized her, she saw Klaus in every single one. Either it be his point of view or the raw emotion he displayed. These were _him_ and they said so much more than he would let you on to believe. Every single one was time or memory that he felt something.

However there was one painting that caught her attention, like the first painting she had seen by Klaus this one was full of emotion of betrayal that even she could feel it. Looking at it she could feel the pain he was feeling like it was just under her skin. It only solidified what she already knew. Hating this man would not happen.

"Who could hurt you so…" the question was out of her mouth before she could stop it and she was so enthralled by his work that she didn't sense him comeback from where ever he was.

"You should ask them." Startled she turned around, but still effected by his work she had done something neither anticipated.

It was a simple hug, something a sister would give a brother when one was in pain. She knew he was in pain, not physical and not easily seen. He didn't hug her back but he was also too astonished by her actions he didn't even pull her away either. So it couldn't be said that the hug lasted very long once she realized what she was doing she stopped.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Looking down she noticed that the edge of his sleeve was bloodied and it looked fresh. "You killed Evan."

If he was astonished by her calm if not chastising tone he didn't show it, only smirked as if he was the cat who caught the canary. "You should have warned me that your pet was a rapist who liked to prey on young girls."

"You know the big bad wolf routine isn't going to affect me, love." It was a simple statement and she had yet again patted his cheek as if he were a mere child. Klaus did not like being mocked and that is all she seemed to do. However before he could say anything she had interrupted his oncoming tirade. "I really liked that shirt you know, it's a shame; I was going to steal it."

"Listen here you insolent child, you do don't get to mock me in my own home, I could tear you limb from limb in a matter of seconds."

"But you're not."

"No I'm not." It was like all the fight he had in him was gone, and before she knew it he was gone.

"Stupid vampires can't they just leave like normal people?" Althea mumbled to herself, practically stomping out of the room before slamming the door shut.

"No they can't I find they have a need to do it, however I think my brother likes to do so simply for that exact reaction."

"That's nice and you are?" Althea asked her guard drawn back up. Any sign she was frustrated gone a smooth mask of humorous indifference in its place.

"Freya Mikaelson, have you known my brother long?"

"Just met actually-" Althea said waving her hand as if to say it was of no matter.

"-and yet you are a guest at our home."

"It's a beautiful home." But the icy look Freya was giving her sent chills up her back, Freya was easily as strong if not stronger than her and it seemed Freya knew it.

"That's a lot of magic inside such a young girl." It wasn't a question and even though she acted very much like Klaus she had no doubt that Freya would actually kill her.

"I guess I'm lucky." But before Freya could say anything else Althea cloaked herself moving as quickly as she could away from her as possible and for the time being she had yet to make her acquaintance again.

Sleep that night evaded her. She didn't know why it was tonight as she had been there a total of three days. Elijah the elusive older brother had been in the house staying only a couple hours at a time, each time he entered she would yet again cloak herself and she has yet to know if Klaus or his sister has informed the rest of the family that she was there.

She spent most of her free time either reading or talking with Klaus. Most of the time Klaus acted like he just tolerated her and her mocking personality. He also made it clear that if he wanted he could snap her neck and think nothing of it. She would have believed him but she didn't. He hadn't even tested to see if her claims of shared immortality were true. He in fact seemed not to even trust her in the kitchen anymore as she had severely cut and burned her hands trying to make herself a meal. She did this to show him her accelerated healing however it back fired and she became banned from the kitchen.

"I can't have you kill yourself until I get a proper answer other than 'magic' from you."

Althea only beamed at him before patting his cheek taking the meal he offered out of his hands. This was not the Klaus she heard so much about. Every time he went to show her that he was a big bad wolf she only rolled her eyes in response. After all he was just a big bunny. An old demon bunny: but a bunny all the same.

 **A/N I apologise for such a short chapter, hope you liked it. For those looking at my Grammar/Spelling, it's not going to get any better, I'm sorry. For it to get better I would need a beta writer and this was written because I was bored. On that note I shall post the next chapter tomorrow!**

 **Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When the clock struck five she knew that she wouldn't be getting sleep that night and an over bearing need to leave her room overcame her. It was in a search of something to entertain her, which a thought had struck her. She must have been feeling what Belle was feeling at the beast's castle. Not that she was in love with the beast but he wasn't the cuddliest person she knew. The bookcase was full and she knew that most if not all were older than her and she wondered at which point they acquired them. So caught up in her own musings she didn't notice that someone was behind her. A habit she really should wean. It was the sound of a voice clearing that started her making her drop the tombs in her arms.

"Niklaus isn't home." It was a statement that she knew was true, she heard him leave an hour ago. "It isn't everyday someone is brought to live with us as you might know, and I found it peculiar to see that we had a house guest during the predicament we find ourselves in."

"I find it peculiar that I've been here what three days and yet it is now you want to talk to me."

"That is the thing isn't it, every time I come to find you, you seem to disappear and yet at the same time my brother assures me that you have not left the property; yet I cannot hear you, nor sense your presence." That was new information to Althea as she was sure that she had cloaked against everyone, that included Klaus but he seemed to be immune.

"Maybe you are just getting old?" It was a poor attempt at humour however his presence alarmed her; she didn't like meeting new people who could potentially harm her beyond recognition.

He only lifted an eyebrow at her; his overly polite tone unnerved her more. "Now that my brother isn't home I wish to speak to you."

"You can speak but that doesn't mean I will answer."

"Of course not but I have my ways."

"I'm sorry but I think you misunderstood me, you can ask all you wish but I'm not answering you, at least not without your brother around."

"Shame," It was a quick motion with a clear crack of bones breaking and light leaving her eyes.

It was within seconds that Klaus had re-entered the house ignoring his brother as he scooped up Althea in his arms carrying her to her bed twisting her neck back into place watching waiting for signs that she was healing. When he heard the first snap of her bones reconnecting did he then turn to his brother, fury lighting his eyes.

"What were you thinking brother?" His voice was a deadly calm and Elijah tilted his head in wonder at what this young woman had instilled in his brother.

"I asked you many times why she was here so I asked her and when she refused to tell me I decided that I would take a more direct route, usually I do not like using your tactics however it seemed prudent."

"What seemed to be so prudent as to attempt to kill my house guest?" Klaus demanded getting closer to his brother in slow deliberate steps.

"So you healed her." Klaus didn't answer. "The witches are in a tiff about a young brunette stealing away their coven mates and killing them."

"I assure you she didn't kill anyone, although she kept bad taste in acquaintances." He said before sparing a glance at the woman in question who seemed to be breathing again.

"You care for this young witch."

"I felt when you snapped her neck brother, I do not care for her she has done a spell connecting the two of us and I wish to rid of it." Elijah however didn't seem convinced.

"If you are certain, why have not you asked Freya for assistance?"

"I have, she hasn't a clue as to what the little thief has done."

"Klaus?" Althea's voice was ruff her tonsils had yet to heal but the young woman didn't care. Elijah wondered if she realised the implications.

Again Elijah was perplexed. His brother eyes had instantly left to search for the cracked voice that had said his name. Never once had Elijah seen Klaus act this way towards anyone who wasn't family and what bothered him more was the fact that it looked like Klaus didn't even realise he was doing it.

In an instant Klaus was by her side. When Althea noticed Klaus was there any and all signs of distress left her. It was an instant calm and this unnerved the brothers. It was in that instant that Elijah had made his presence known that Althea had grabbed hold of Klaus's wrist holding it like a vice, like it was the only thing that kept her there. It probably was.

The fact that she had been frightened by Elijah didn't surprise Klaus, it was the fact that she on some instinctual level trusted him enough to falsely believe he would protect her that did and it seemed that it surprised Elijah as well who kept his usual unaffected stance. He didn't know how he felt about the information.

What astounded the brother more was that she quickly recovered taking a shaky hand off of Klaus. Smirking like nothing happened.

"That wasn't very nice; if I didn't come back to life you wouldn't be able to get that answer out of me."

"Yes I would like to apologize for my rash behaviour I'm not usually so brash." He said giving a look to Klaus who seemed perfectly fine leaning against the wall. "However it would seem while you were, out, my brother has given me a tidbit of information."

"Well as long as if you got a tidbit of information." She said her eyes glaring slightly before giving a look to Klaus who seemed intent on staring at his brother; it didn't escape either her or Elijah that even though it looked like Klaus was intent just leaning against the wall he was quite tense. "Klaus, love, I don't think he is going to try and kill me again."

Even with her voice still cracked and that she was talking to Klaus she was giving a look to Elijah telling him not to do anything. The odd thing was that Klaus only rolled his eyes at her word like he knew this the whole time, never giving way the fact that despite himself he still didn't like his brother near her.

"I only wish to know if you are a threat to this family." Supplied Elijah as if that excused his poor behaviour.

"I'm more of a threat to myself; it's a surprise I've lasted this long on my own."

It was later that night when she heard voices waking her from her slumber. It didn't take long for her to recognize it as Klaus It was only a few steps to the sound of their voices and she was standing at the door taking in the scene before her.

"I bet they were all so impressed, weren't they hmm?" Klaus said drink in hand, his disappointed laced in every word. "-your new mates; positively taken by your boldness, cunning wit and your steely resolve and you just assumed that I will be willing- eager even to drain my blood from my veins in the after math."

"Klaus?" Althea asked at the door, this was the first time seeing the man that Klaus had raised. "Whatever you are scolding him for I think he gets it."

"Althea, you don't even know what I'm scolding him for!" However she didn't give him a retort only lifting one of her delicate eyebrows at him.

"We cannot tell friend from foe and what is he doing? He is pledging a fraternity run by those conspiring against us!"

Without answering she leaves to room vaguely hearing Marcel yell back she however wasn't gone long as she come back a moment later with a cloth and bowl of water. Keeping her attention on Marcel she forcefully grabbed the younger vampires arm cleaning off the blood.

"I assume you are Marcel?" Marcel only nods. "Klaus, I assume it's your blood that heals him?"

"I don't think I will!" He exclaims loudly, childishly even which only makes her giggle softly.

"She's awake." Interrupted Freya, who seemed surprised to see Althea there cleaning the blood off of Marcel.

Beside Althea it looked like Klaus and Marcel were having a silent conversation before he had relented and freely given his blood to Marcel, the whole situation reminded her of a father son moment, she almost felt like she was intruding- almost. Klaus looked at her as if daring her to disobey, like his word was law and he was just spoiled enough that he might believe it.

"You are not to leave the upper level." Althea only rolled her eyes at him giving no indication she would listen. It was only when he was gone did she talk to Marcel.

"I may not have been here long however Klaus does care for you."

"You don't know anything."

"Maybe, maybe not but I do know that he paints you with so much emotion that it is almost painful." She said softly before smiling kindly. "Are you thirsty I believe we have some blood in the fridge, and also do nothing strenuous for the next hour or so- I don't want to hear that you have gotten even more injured because you picked a fight before you were fully healed because I will and can ground you to one of these rooms."

Her outburst seemed to cheer Marcel up causing him to smile despite himself.

"How did you get mixed up in all this?"

"If I said magic would you glare at me like I kicked your puppy?" She asked thinking of Klaus causing her to smile to herself.

"No I understand." Marcel said softly causing Althea to beam at him.

"In that case can you do me a favour and make sure that my apartment doesn't have a rotting corpse in it, I'm not sure if Klaus cleaned up after himself." The look he gave her was almost comical. "-and remember nothing strenuous!"

"Yes mother." With that she left an amused Marcel alone.

She had always known she tended to walk in to a situation at the wrong time at the words "I saw him die" the air left her lungs, Klaus wasn't allowed to die, he was supposed to be the one thing that lived in her life and dying was not on the list. Next thing she knew, the witch was dead. At that moment being human was a hindrance as she could be heard from across the room looking at no one but Klaus. Lucien the devil that he was had faced her in an instant still holding the witches corpse as if it was a fragile ornament. It was at that moment that she wished that she listened to Klaus.

"Klaus, I thought you said you had taken care of our little Miss Monroe." He said, his voice deathly calm.

"You wish Lucien, you're just mad that I got the better of you." Althea choked out still only looking at Klaus trying to decipher what he was feeling.

"I'm mad because you came into my home and compelled me." He glared, the night finally wearing him down.

"Same thing." She said tearing her gaze from Klaus to glared back, she had never been afraid of Lucien, if anything she was usually amused by him however when an old vampire was angry you would tend to stay away.

"Excuse me but who is she?" It was easy to tell that the woman in the red dress was wolf in nature her stance and her the way she moved gave it away before the commanding tone came out of her mouth.

"Nice to meet you too." Mumbled Althea

"Hayley, Althea; Althea, Hayley: Hayley I believe it is time for you to go home, Hope needs you." Elijah said eyeing the dead body in Lucien's arms, both taking it upon themselves to leave the room.

"Althea, a moment please?" Klaus said dragging her away from the commotion, a deep frown on his face.

They had made it back to her room before Klaus rounded on her, a harsh tone lining his voice. "First I have to deal with Marcel and his idiotic choices only to come home to an insolent witch who doesn't know when to listen to orders!"

"I'm sorry." It was clear that people didn't often apologize to Klaus as he took his time just looking at her, trying to find the lie in her words. "What did she mean by seeing you dead?"

"So now that I'm no longer your perfect little tool you want nothing to do with me?" His words didn't match his tone and the look he gave her made her stomach drop.

"Sure I used you for your longevity but don't think for one damned second that I wouldn't care!" In a second she was pinned to the wall by her neck, however she gave no indication that it was there.

Slowly as if scared he would run with the slightest movement she placed her hand on his cheek. Anyone else would be terrified, Klaus was in glaring daggers at her but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Even now with his hand around her throat she knew it wouldn't bruise. Almost as if he realized this himself he was gone as quickly as he came leaving her against the wall. She didn't see him since.

 **A/N So I hope you enjoyed my story so far. You all are probably wondering how I'm posting this story at neck breaking speeds (Sorry, not sorry). Well that's easy, I already wrote many chapters already and I'm posting them till I catch up to the series. Muhahaha, after said chapters are posted you will have to wait by the episodes for new chapters. Have fun.**

 **Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Freya was different then what she originally thought and had grown close to the Mikaelson sister. The days they would practice spells always had her eyes open in wonder at the mechanics of the spell, what made it tick. The other day Freya had taught Althea a tracking spell that she had yet known about and in return taught Freya one herself. However Freya being a witch more aligned with earth had not grasped the water spell very well and gave herself more of a headache than anything.

"Have you spoken to Rebekah today?" Althea asked curious about the Mikaelson sister that had chosen to travel alone.

"Yes and she is certainly curious about you." Freya said, a smirk on her lips.

"Me? Why would anyone be curious about the one person who willingly binds themselves to a known ruthless vampire with trust issues?" she meant it in humour however the look she received from Freya was anything but humorous.

"Why did you anyway?"

"My family was killed by our coven and I had no one. Everyone I had come to care for died." The mood became sombre. "So I had this bright idea that I was going to drain my coven of all their magic."

"Did it work?"

"Not the way I planned." She said thinking about all the children she would have killed for her revenge. "I backed out of my plan as soon as I realized who would suffer most. If I went with my plan it would have killed Mothers, Daughters, Fathers and Sons; everyone."

"But you did drain them."

"I was bound to the coven and Klaus so when they died all their magic was mine, normally magic would have done nothing but dissipate into the earth but being a siphoner I siphoned it."

Looking to Freya she gave a sigh and turned to the wet bar acting as if she was making the biggest decision of her life. "So how do you feel about tequila because I'm thirsty?"

"Tequila, hmm, am I missing something?" Inquired Klaus, from the door causing Althea to give a small smile.

"Why the death to evil family members of course." Althea provided happily.

It didn't take long for Klaus to hover over her looking down at her slight form, evaluating her.

"Last time you drank you drank the bar clean before you were even slightly buzzed." He said with a cheeky grin. "I wouldn't want you to drink me out of house and home now would I?"

"You Mr. Mikaelson are no fun." She said with a pout as she watched Klaus tear the drink from her hand. "You ignore me for three days and now you are playing keep away with my tequila."

"Last time I checked I bought this particular beverage." He said amused.

"Last time you checked; however since then I had appropriated it." She said grabbing hold of the bottle.

"I don't think you deserve it, birthday girl." At that she let go of the bottle as if burned.

"Wait birthday girl?" Freya asked eyebrow raised, Althea completely forgot she was in the room.

"Yes it seems like our little thief here has turned 23." He said turning his gaze to his sister. "I think a small celebration is in order."

"I don't like parties." Althea said simply as she tried to leave.

"Well since you do not like celebrations we can always have a celebration." Klaus said as if it solved everything.

"I wouldn't argue with him Thea, Klaus likes a good party." Freya said an amused look on her face.

"And I'm persistent, if you want a party then I will just have barrier the house, so no one can get in… Or out." She said decisively daring Klaus to call out her lie. "Forget I'm a witch love?"

With her customary pat on the cheek she left the room leaving the dazed Mikaelson behind her and the thought that today was something dissimilar. The shout of 'fine' echoed behind her making her giggle.

"I see you actually persuaded my brother to not to do something."

"He threatened my social life so I threatened his." She said simply stopping at a bookcase for an old tomb.

"My brother doesn't take well to being threatened." Elijah warned.

"And I'm a horrible liar; he knew I was never going to go along with my threat Elijah." She said picking up a tomb she had yet to read. "But he isn't an idiot."

"If you are so certain with your assessment then carry on."

"You know I will Elijah." Althea said simply. "Oh and when will I get to see Hope again?"

"I honestly don't know what spell you have placed under my brother Miss Monroe, but I'm not too sure I like it." Elijah proclaimed turning away from the witch leaving her confused as to what he had meant.

Klaus's soft spot for the young witch living with them apparently grown to letting her watch his young daughter; this shocked the siblings as they didn't think he would just hand over his little girl with little to no fight. Klaus had hated that he had to leave his daughter to anyone who wasn't trusted family. Before that however he threatened her to the brink of death claiming that she would be living the rest of her unnatural life in agony if she even harmed a hair on his daughters head.

She had the guile to laugh at him.

It took a moment but she took a look at the young toddler and gave a large warm smile, picking up the young girl as if it was all she ever did was hold children. Althea didn't acknowledge him after taking hold of the small child and took a seat to get comfortable with the young girl in her arms who was smiling happily. The young witch began telling his daughter of how lucky she was, how her father would give her the moon all the while whispering as if it was some kind of secret.

Klaus didn't know if he liked that his daughter was in the arms of the witch and quickly accomplished what he needed to do in order to get his daughter back. He however wasn't expecting to find said witch in sitting in the rocking chair asleep; his daughter in her crib in an equal state. Gently as to not to wake her Klaus had moved the witch to her bed tucking her in. He had noticed the bags under her eyes for the first time. He would never say anything but he made sure to watch her sleeping habits after that day.

 **A/N So I thought I needed to show some trust and whatnot take what you will from this chapter. Hope you are liking the story I had fun writing it, kinda, maybe, a little. I hope you are enjoying your read because it seems I have yet to stop. If you want to know anything just review it, I will get to it ASAP however do not be alarmed or angry if I only reply with a,** _ **Spoilers.**_ **It just means that I cannot answer without spoiling anything for you. Love you all.**

 **Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was the sounds of Orleans that had awakened Althea up the next day; she had been able to sleep even with the feeling of unease. Walking out of her room she saw Klaus storming out like a man on a mission and a body upon lavender and Elijah standing there as if not knowing what to do.

Not knowing what to say of if to say anything she blurted out he first that came to mind. "Elijah, why is there a random corpse on the ground?"

"An old friend decided to send a message."

"Looks a lot like love scorned to me." The look he gave her was enough to say that she was right. "Klaus?"

She seemed unsure of the answer and was rewarded with a look of indifference; she knew he wouldn't verbally break anymore of Klaus's trust. "I may not know why Klaus has decided that your presence is necessary however Klaus has placed you under his protection."

"I wish protection also meant something to do."

"I take it your bored."

"A lack of stimulating conversation actually."

"I have plans." He alleged as a way to get out of the conversation.

"Why does Klaus avoid me?" It was a modest question, asking his brother seemed like a good thing at the time and Althea was beyond curious.

"Klaus's reasons for avoiding you are his alone and I would not dare to speculate as to what his mind has cooked up." He gave her softer look. "Go and speak to Freya."

Freya however wasn't home and Althea doubted Klaus would be happy that she decided to wonder the quarter alone, not that it wouldn't stop her.

"Elijah!" She called before he was out of site. "I don't know what has changed, but thank you."

She didn't stay long as by the time that Elijah was no longer in sight she had immediate cloaked herself for her day out. Cloaking was a spell she loved and she hate. The clear connection to her family was strong but it did its job and she would need no other spell to get her by unnoticed. She could be singing a musical and no one would hear her off key voice even if she were face to face with them vampire or not. It was her need for new perfume that lead her to the market place her usual sent of crisp green apple had been running low and she didn't want anyone else to go shopping for one for her.

Despite being cloaked by her magic from prying eyes she still hid best she could when she saw Elijah and Klaus, slipping into her desired store that was being run by gorgeous red head vampire. Knowing that Klaus wouldn't be happy if she were to be spotted decided that it would be best to grab her desired perfume and pay them the cash they needed by placing the money on the counter.

Her musings were cut short however when Klaus the man she had been avoiding had walked in eyes flickering from her to the vampire surprising her. She was still cloaked she could feel the magic doing so but he could somehow see past it. She was going to tell him so before she was interrupted.

"I knew you would find me, hello my sweet love." Said the red headed vampire; a soft smile on her face. "A thousand years could it really have been so long, looking at you now feels like yesterday."

"If yesterday was the apocalypse." Klaus supplied.

"Are you saying leaving me felt like the end of the world?" She retorted, hopeful smile on her face.

"Leaving you alive."

"I notice Elijah is not with you is he reluctant to tag along?" She said tired of her game.

"On the contrary he's been calling me incessantly since I have ditched him to find you; raving about some ancient secret and the possibility of using your head as a foot stool."

"huh, well I'm sure that he rather his foot stool than me spilling his secret."

"Let me guess, between the time of seeing me and seeking refuge in the arms of your brother you slept with mine." Klaus accused.

"Your accusations are so biennial; truth is I have never been with your brother, at least not in the way that you think."

"Why are you here, Aurora?" Klaus was never soft, but for her he was.

The back and forth had left her with a headache and she couldn't take how fragmented Klaus had sounded. How such a woman was able to instil such pain upon him, she didn't know. She knew that if she stayed she would be intruding so she left. Only Klaus had given any indication she was even there and she didn't like the implications of that. That he was immune to her magic. She should have realized that magic would choose that as a part of balance.

It was when she had gotten home that she saw that the corpse didn't take up residence for very long, the faint sweetness that was the corpses body however was still in the air and she then remembered that she had forgotten her perfume. Knowing Klaus she knew that she would be watching over more closely and she wouldn't be able to sneak out any longer.

By the time nightfall hit she had noticed Elijah at the bar in the courtyard, almost instantly Klaus could be seen walking in. She didn't have the ears to hear everything they had to each other but it was obvious it was about a girl that Klaus had cared for deeply. At the moment she didn't know she was glad or if she envied the fact that she wasn't a vampire; if she were a vampire she probably would have had an easier time seeing what the two had been doing to each other.

All she saw was the blood and more blood. In the back of her mind she knew that they would be fine, neither were going to kill the other. However the less logical side of her was afraid. In some way she had come to care for the small clan. When the fighting had stopped she ran down avoiding the damage they had inflicted on the once pristine home. Peeking into the dining room she did a scant glance over the two. Both had ripped clothes and Elijah had a bite mark on his arm both bloodied.

"I hope you worked out your differences because this was just unnecessary." She said before walking out back to her room not bothering to look at either Mikaelson.

"Althea," Klaus's angry voice rang out to her fading form. "Sit."

"Fine-" She said taking a seat on the table giving Klaus a cheeky smile.

It wasn't long before the scowling face of Freya was seen not a moment later.

"May I ask what happened?" Ordered Freya.

"We had a little chat about the past." Klaus provided, a sarcastic grin lining his lips.

"I politely informed Niklaus that I'm not his enemy and though they entered the city under the guise of peace Tristan and Lucien are Allied against us a fact that took rather a little gentle persuasion" Althea scoffed at that, she could have told them that without all the 'gentle persuasion'.

"And so I reminded our brother who angered them in the first place."

"And after all this civil discourse what understanding did you come too?" She asked a smoldering calm around her as she took a seat.

"That we dispose and destroy our first sired." Elijah stipulated, civility never leaving him even though he was still covered in blood.

"Couldn't agree with you more, you see gentleman know when to call a truce and turn our fury into a more pertinent direction." Klaus exclaimed as he toasted his brother. "Oh and you shall be watching over Althea for the time being, she can no longer be trusted on her own."

"Is that why you wanted me to sit here, to watch over me so I do not go gallivanting off somewhere _you_ can't find me?" Althea said crisply. "I'm sorry to say Klaus but I'm not going anywhere."

Klaus growled at her outburst. "I do not care that you went shopping, you were alone and in danger, and someone could have seen you."

"Klaus, there was never any chance that someone was going to see me." Her voice had softened.

"Really, because I'm sure I saw you, if someone knew you were here they will use you." A token of surprise lit Elijah's features.

"She didn't even know I was there, you are the only person in the world that I know of that is immune to my cloaking spell and I figured that out today."

"If she did see you, you and if she knew, if she knew you were a residence of this place you wouldn't be standing here she would have killed you in a heartbeat." Klaus was furious. "You will stay with Freya."

"I will stay with Freya. Klaus, you have my word."

 **A/N Salutations I figured I would be kind to all the readers and post another chapter making this a two post Friday, consider it holiday cheer or what-not. Hope you like it!**

 **Ciao**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Althea sat watching two out of the four siblings talk; they had been talking about the redheaded beauty that she had seen with Klaus the other day. Something inside Althea had a sour dislike for the woman that was threatening the people she has come to know as her friends. Some deep part of herself had come to trust them like they were her own family. The family she lost not too long ago.

"Her influence frightens me, and yet our hideously diluted brother believes that she might be the key to ending this retched prophecy." Elijah said only gaining Althea's attention because he used that moment to gouge her reaction, she didn't give him the satisfaction.

"She is aligned with her brother, what chance does Nik have?"

"None, still Niklaus believes she can be swayed. Although, his perspective of family loyalty is schizophrenic at best." Elijah supplied with a sarcastic happy tone to his polite voice.

"I don't get why Tristan and Lucien are working together. Aren't their sire lines direct enemies?"

"Well an act of mutual good will toward our family might not be entirely unjustified." "Hatred is a hell of a thing Freya."

"You know if I was asked I might have been able to warn you that Lucien and Tristan were working together. I did spend a month with Lucien." Althea added in as an afterthought still doodling away at the sketch pad that she had found on her bed.

"And you didn't share because?" Elijah asked.

"Well you did twist my neck, killing me on the spot wasn't very happy with you."

"Why do they hate us?" Asked Freya bringing the attention off Althea, but Elijah didn't answer right away and both girls knew he was keeping something away from them.

"Elijah, what exactly did you do?"

"I compelled Lucien to believe he was Niklaus, Aurora to believe she was Rebekah and Tristan myself after I sired him of course." He felt no guilt about what he had done but that wasn't surprising. "but this had been a period of mayhem for us it was the 11th century, father was hunting us mercilessly so I compelled them then I told them to run."

"You made them bait."

"Not the kindest thing that I did if I'm going to be perfectly frank Freya." Elijah said smoothly, striding towards the fireplace mantle. "So while we found respite in sleepy yet charming vineyards of Tuscany, father hunted the decoy Mikaelson children to the far reaches of Europe for the better part of a century, then we were conveniently daggered: compulsion was broken and here we are. How's the head?"

"Spinning, I don't think I'm staying over."

"Freya there is something you must understand about this family; under threat we take action for better or for worse whatever it takes to protect our own." Elijah said giving Althea the stink eye who only rolled her eyes in response. She didn't know if it was his silent apology for snapping her neck or a threat on her person but she gave no worries.

"You're telling me their days are numbered."

"If indeed they are working against us yes without question."

"Freya," Althea spoke trying to get the attention of the witch across from her. "Do not blame your siblings for past mistakes, I do not and your brother had attempted to end my life."

"I believe I did." Elijah said smugly however his gloating was cut short by the drop of Freya's glass.

"Something is wrong." Her voice heavy. "We need to call Rebekah, now."

Handing over her sketch pad she watched as Freya's eyes skimmed the portraits of the people Althea had come to know the last one had been a sketch Niklaus that she was hardly finished as she had spent the better most of the hour trying to get his eyes right. Freya however flipped past it to a black page ripping out the paper after writing a note to her sister.

The correspondence however never made it to Rebekah as Althea noticed the signs that Rebekah wherever she was, was no longer connected to magic, her theory was quickly confirmed. The news it seemed really distressed Elijah, worry was leaking off every pore.

It didn't take long for us to get to Freya's place. Freya was frantic and Elijah was ruffled. She never seen the Mikaelsons act anything but collected minus Klaus who was ruled by his easily provoked emotions.

"She can't stay there, Rebekah cannot fight them alone."

"I tried, she's of no mood to listen. Perhaps you will have more luck." Freya however was cut off by the ringing of Elijah's phone.

"It's Marcel." He exclaimed before taking the call. "Your timing is perfectly horrendous."

"Marcellus do I have to remind you that Shen Min was known as the red Sorrow before he was a vampire, you execute him immediately." At his words Althea dropped the candle she was holding. She knew very well who Shen Min was, history had painted a elaborate picture of him, nothing was sweet about this man. "Before he wakes tear his heart from his chest."

"Elijah, let me go to Marcel and help him." Althea demanded standing before him.

"Althea you are not to see that monster, Niklaus has already ordered that you shall be kept away from danger."

"The only one in danger will be that vampire."

"Althea," Elijah said sternly as if talking to a small child, ending any and all argument.

It was when the two sibling conscious had left their bodies did Althea track and locate Marcel to the gym / church. Magic was never a hard thing for Althea to grasp as she used it to show her the way. However it seemed that she wasn't fast enough because by the time that she had gotten there was the same time that Elijah did.

Both Marcel and Hayley's heart were grasped by Shen Min, speaking of warriors before he was ripped off by Elijah.

"Marcellus next time I ask you to take out the trash don't dally." He said before rounding on her. "And Althea next time I say stay I expect you to stay and not wonder off doing who knows what."

Althea wasn't listening however only staring at the body by her feet. "I wish you dead, monster."

Elijah however didn't pay attention to the broken girl who's tears had threatened to escape only paying attention to vampire he had impaled.

"I want answers, why were you following Hayley?" Compelled Eljiah.

"I was ordered to remove her from the playing field; she's an obstacle to the thing we truly want."

"Devina Claire"

"Tristan need her to activate a weapon to use against your family, however if he knew Althea Gemini was here he wouldn't need Devina." Shen Min supplied.

"What weapon, forgive me I'm having a little difficulty hearing you, speak."

"I'd. Rather. Die." And with that Shen Min had taken off his ring, his body burning at the contact of the light.

Althea couldn't tear her eyes away from the ashes that once where Shen Min, she barely even notice when Marcel left to get Freya. Tears clouded her vision. Despite it all in some way her past wasn't going to leave her, it was going to chase her till the end of time. Hayley had tried to comfort her but she just shrugged the helping hand off her shoulder. She just wanted to wallow in her pain.

"Althea Monroe if that is your name it seems like you have been keeping something from us." Elijah said his over polite tone loud in her ears but she stayed quiet, only looking up when Freya entered the room.

"We need to call Klaus."

 **A/N Yay another chapter for everyone to pretend to love because it makes the writer feel better about themselves! No I'm joking but even so I do hope you liked it, I may not be a stickler for reading over my own work but if you enjoy it I like writing it.**

 **Ciao**


End file.
